


candu sang waktu

by Cineraria



Series: Teratai di Tepi Telaga [14]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: #Brown(ish)Yellow, Fluff, M/M, Romance, implisit pwp(?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Mereka tahu tempat di mana tetesan air hujan menggelantung kaku di udara itu tidak ada.





	candu sang waktu

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak peroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> saya cuma ingin asupan ena(?) joshi :D

Johan merasa dunianya sempurna hanya dengan cara seperti ini. Ketika kepalanya pening oleh beban tugas maupun presentasi yang tak kunjung menelurkan hasil memuaskan, kala kehidupan serasa menghimpit sekujur tubuhnya hingga nyaris menjadi serpihan, Johan hanya perlu Miyoshi.

Ketika sang kekasih memasuki kamar, Johan tengah membujur tengkurap di ranjang. Ia memanggil namanya lembut, lantas meraih tangan itu dalam genggamannya. Dengan sekali tarikan, Miyoshi rebah di ranjang yang sama. Johan berguling dan mengambil posisi baring di atas tubuh Miyoshi.

Dada bidang Miyoshi menjadi sandaran empuk bagi kepalanya. Johan mendekap tubuh yang telentang di bawahnya, seolah takut akan kehilangan. Johan membenamkan wajah di perpotongan tulang selangka sang terkasih. Ia menghidu aroma _musk_ yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Miyoshi terdiam atas perlakuan _manja_ Johan. Ia menyembunyikan senyum dan kekehan geli. Jika sedang begini, ia hapal suasana hati Johan. Maka, kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuh tegap yang tak setegar kelihatannya itu. Ia membelai punggung Johan, mengusap helaian rambut dan tengkuk, dan memijit pelan kepala pirang.

Tiada suara atau keluh kesah yang keluar, tiada pula kata-kata yang sanggup mewakili perasaan keduanya. Dalam diam, mereka menikmati kehangatan yang melingkup bersama setiap detik yang terlewat.

Miyoshi tidak perlu bertanya, sebab detak-detak jantung Johan yang dia rasakan itu memberitahu isi hati kekasihnya.

Johan tak butuh berkata-kata, ritme debaran jantung Miyoshi mengatakan bahwa ia senang begitu didamba.

Seandainya pun dunia sekeliling mereka runtuh saat itu juga, baik Miyoshi maupun Johan rela jika harus mati bersama.

Mungkin, belaian dan usapan itu baru terhenti ketika salah satu─atau keduanya─jatuh terpejam, dan tertidur.

Ketika Johan bangun, dan waktu telah beranjak menuju malam, ia mendapati dengkur halus pria di bawahnya. Johan membebaskan diri dari rengkuhan Miyoshi. Ia berguling ke samping tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada Miyoshi.

Dipeluknya erat tubuh pria kesayangan. Bergumam dalam hati mengapa kian hari kian membuncah saja perasaannya. Johan takut cinta ini akan membakar dirinya sendiri, saking besar dan kuatnya kobaran api cinta yang dia tahan.

Johan mencermati wajah tampan yang tengah terlelap. Betapa halus kulitnya, dan betapa sempurna proporsinya. Jika ada orang paling beruntung sedunia, maka itu adalah dirinya. Johan tak mampu menahan dari mengecup singkat pipi putih itu.

Merasakan gerakan ciuman di pipinya, Miyoshi membuka mata. Ia bergeser dan berbaring menyamping, merapatkan tubuh dalam rengkuhan pria yang balik tersenyum hangat. Matanya tampak sayu sehabis bangun tidur. Tanpa aba-aba, Miyoshi mengikis jarak wajah mereka dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir Johan.

Johan membuka mulut, membalas pagutan bibir manis Miyoshi, dan menyambut belitan lidahnya yang basah. Memabukkan rasanya tenggelam dalam ciuman panjang bersama sang terkasih.

Johan bisa berkata hingga beribu kali, betapa ia sangat mencintai pria ini dan tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

Miyoshi dapat mengaku sebanyak yang ia mau, betapa berarti Johan bagi kehidupannya, dan betapa ia menyayangi Johan sama banyaknya atau bahkan tak terhingga.

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah curahan kasih tak terbatas; kancing baju dan celana yang terlepas, decapan lidah dan ciuman panas, bunyi derit ranjang, suara desahan yang teredam, dan basah yang membanjiri keduanya. Waktu yang terus berjalan tak sanggup menahan gelora dan gairah penyatuan mereka.

***

Miyoshi punya cara tersendiri ketika ia ingin dimanja. Seperti sore yang lain di teras yang menghadap taman belakang rumah. Dua cangkir berlainan isi tersaji bersisian: satu berisi _jasmine tea_ dan satu kopi latte. Karena Miyoshi membatasi konsumsi alkohol dan soda, Johan sempat protes, tetapi ia segera dibungkam oleh sebuah kecupan─suatu kebiasaan Miyoshi yang lain, yang meskipun Johan sukai, terkadang terselip modus yang menjengkelkan.

Mereka duduk bersisian. Miyoshi merapatkan duduknya mendekat pada tubuh pria yang lebih kekar. “Aku pinjam bahumu.”

Johan lekas memahami maksudnya. Ia meraih pinggang Miyoshi, membawa kepala berambut cokelat itu bersandar pada bahunya.

Miyoshi menghidu aroma segar citrus _mandarin_ yang menguar, segera saja beban jiwanya lenyap. Baginya, segala tentang Johan bagaikan obat yang sangat mujarab.

Begini saja, cukup belaian lembut dan usapan Johan pada punggungnya mampu mencairkan kebekuan hati Miyoshi.

“Kau selalu percaya padaku kan, Johan?”

Suaranya teredam dalam benaman dada berbalut kaus polo lembut itu. Johan tak henti menciumi dahi Miyoshi. “Apa maksudmu?”

Ketika jawaban hanya terdiri dari hening, dan Johan meraih cangkir teh, menyesap likuid beraroma _jasmine,_ ia berpikir untuk mulai mengorek kegundahan hati kekasihnya.

“Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir seandainya nanti aku mengecewakanmu, apakah reaksimu?”

“Mengapa berpikir sampai sejauh itu? Aku selalu di pihakmu, mempercayaimu, tak peduli apa balasanmu, bukankah begitu?”

“Hidup ini tak menentu, Johan,” Miyoshi berucap seraya mengeratkan pelukan dan merapatkan sandaran pada bahu Johan yang tergelitik oleh gesekan rambut cokelat di perpotongan lehernya. “Aku tak pernah meragukan ketulusanmu, tapi siapa tahu apa yang terjadi esok hari?”

“Aku berharap badai menjauhi kita. Kita bersama selamaya.”

“Kau begitu dibutakan cinta. Itu berbahaya.”

“Apa bedanya denganmu?”

“Kita saling melengkapi, bukan? Dan saling menolong apabila yang lain sampai terperosok jatuh.”

“Ya. Kita saling melengkapi dan saling membantu, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba berpandangan sepesimis itu?”

“Entahlah, kadang aku terlalu banyak berpikir yang tak perlu.”

“Aku lebih dibuat penasaran olehmu, sebetulnya.”

“Tentang apa?”

“Kau tidak pernah jujur mengungkapkan perasaanmu, atau aku yang sesungguhnya pelupa?”

“Tidak. Aku sudah jujur dengan perasaanku, dan kau bukan pelupa.”

“Betulkah?”

“Dengan sikap dan perbuatan, Johan.” Miyoshi mendongak, mengendurkan pelukan. Ia menatap (sedikit) tajam mata biru itu. Pandangan mereka berserobok, seolah masing-masing ingin menggali kejujuran dari siluet wajah mereka yang memantul di mata lawannya, “menurutmu perasaan sesederhana kata-kata?”

“Aku tahu itu. Hanya memastikan mengapa kau menerimaku?”

“Kau sendiri, apa yang mendasarimu dalam memilihku?”

“Entahlah, mungkin sama denganmu.”

“Tanpa alasan, kita saling memiliki satu sama lain.”

“Terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi bagian diriku.”

Satu kecupan panjang menjadi pengikat janji-janji mereka. Mereka tahu tempat di mana tetesan air hujan menggelantung kaku di udara(*) itu tidak ada, dan seandainya detik-detik ciuman ini menjadi satu-satunya waktu yang tersisa, maka ini lah saatnya menyulam kehangatan kasih satu sama lain dalam keabadian ingatan mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) disadur dari pembukaan buku Einstein's Dreams oleh Alan Lightman
> 
> ok, tapi saya nggak bisa bikin eksplisit :)


End file.
